Thunder
by kanebokering
Summary: [CHAPTER 4 IS UP!] Min Yoongi x Park Jimin! ㅡ Tentang Jimin yang jatuh cinta kepada Min Yoongi, pembunuh bayaran profesional yang berhati dingin.
1. Intro

**_THUNDER_**

* * *

 ** _Bangtan Sonyeondan! AU_**

 _All characters here belong to God, their parents, and BigHit Entertainment. I don't intend to take any profits from this. Plot is mine and if there is the same plot, please do forgive me. However humans arent perfect and coicidence always happens._

 _Min Yoongi / Park Jimin_

 _Crime, Semi-fluff, Semi-angst_

 _Please do mind of kesalahan penulisan, penggunaan EYD tidak tepat, fanfiksi yang tidak sempurna, alur cepat serta out of character yang cukup sering terjadi._

 _Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar._

* * *

Seumur hidup, Jimin tidak pernah berharap untuk mencintai manusia berhati iblis. Takdirlah yang mempertemukan mereka. Lebih tepatnya, memaksa mereka untuk bersama.

Adalah Min Yoongi, pria berusia dua puluh tiga tahun yang kini menekuni pekerjaannya sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran. Titel profesional telah Yoongi kantongi sebab ia bergabung dalam klub sejak lima belas tahun silam.

Yoongi kecil hanyalah anak yatim piatu yang terlantar sebelum disaring oleh kelompok pembunuh bayaran untuk dididik menjadi salah satu di antara mereka. Tentulah setelah kegiatan pelatihan dan pendidikan dasar itu, Yoongi resmi menjadi benih pembunuh bayaran yang kemampuannya tersertifikasi.

Yoongi tumbuh menjadi manusia super kejam dan tanpa kenal ampun terhadap korbannya. Yoongi pun tidak peduli akan dosa. Menurutnya, Tuhan tidak perlu disembah karena Tuhan adalah hal bodoh yang tidak pernah ada namun dipercaya oleh orang-orang bodoh pula. Yoongi adalah Tuhan bagi dirinya sendiri. Dia berhak melakukan apapun yang ia mau. Dia sendirilah yang menentukan hidup dan matinya. Bukan Tuhan. Bukan orang lain. Hanya Yoongi.

Berbeda dengan Jimin, remaja berumur belasan tahun itu memiliki hati sebaik malaikat. Senyumannya secerah sinar matahari dan tingkahnya selembut ibu peri. Latar belakang yang ia miliki sama dengan Yoongi. Tanpa memiliki ayah dan ibu, dan dibesarkan di panti asuhan. Untungnya Jimin cukup mendapatkan kasih sayang. Jadi, Jimin tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang perhatian. Kini Jimin mengemban tugas untuk mengurus adik-adik pantinya tersebut.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _T_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Malam itu Jimin diminta oleh ibu panti untuk membelikan obat untuk adik bungsunya yang demam. Jam besar di pusat kota berdentang sepuluh kali, menandakan bahwa waktu memasuki pukul sepuluh malam.

Angin bertiup kencang, menerpa helaian rambut Jimin dan sweaternya yang sudah tipis. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju apotek terdekat. Akan tetapi apotek itu tutup karena libur selama sepekan. Maka, Jimin berjalan menuju halte bus. Ia akan pergi ke apotek dekat pusat kota, yang mana apotek itu selalu buka selama dua puluh empat jam.

Sesampainya di apotek, tentunya setelah mengendarai bus selama beberapa menit, Jimin membeli obat demam. Ketika hendak keluar dari apotek, dia tak sengaja menyenggol pemuda misterius berpakaian serba hitam. Dompet pemuda itu jatuh tanpa dia sadari, lalu dengan cekatan Jimin mengambilnya.

"Tuan! Dompet Anda terjatuh!" ujarnya setengah berteriak.

Yang dipanggil tidak menoleh ataupun berhenti barang sejenak. Malah, berjalan menjauh secepat mungkin dari sana.

Jimin mendecak. Ia pun menyusul si pemilik dompet, mengikuti arah perginya pemuda itu sambil terus meneriakinya. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada respon yang Jimin dapatkan.

Kaki Jimin membawanya ke lorong sempit yang gelap dan basah. Sepertinya hujan telah mengguyur kota beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Astaga Tuan! Dompetmu ketinggalan! Apa kau tidak dengar perkataanku?" bentak Jimin. Nafasnya terengah-engah akibat adegan lari tadi.

Si Tuan akhirnya berhenti tanpa menoleh ke arah Jimin. Ia tak melakukan apapun selagi menunggu yang lebih pendek menghampirinya.

Jimin menghela nafasnya sebelum mendekati si Tuan, "Ini dompetnya. Lain kali kalau seseorang memanggilmu, tolong berhentilah. Aku yakin Tuan tidak mau kehilangan barang berharga milik Tuan." jelas Jimin sambil menyodorkan dompet kulit tersebut.

Satu menit dua menit, lelaki itu tidak juga mengambil dompet miliknya. Jimin heran setengah mati perihal keanehan ini. Ia tidak mungkin berbicara dengan hantu kan? Lagipula jika itu benar hantu, kakinya tidak mungkin menyentuh tanah.

"Tuan?" panggil Jimin.

"Tuan? Kau mendengarku?"

 **Dor.**

Tubuh Jimin diputar secara paksa oleh si Tuan. Ia menggunakan tubuh itu sebagai pelindung dari peluru yang baru saja ditembakkan ke arah keduanya. Untunglah tembakan itu meleset. Mungkin karena si penembak kehilangan konsentrasinya akibat perlindungan diri yang tak terduga itu.

Jimin memejamkan matanya. Tubuh lelaki itu bergetar hebat. Kantung plastik yang berisi obat tadi jatuh ke tanah, pun dompet si Tuan. Jimin shock.

Tubuh Jimin mematung di sana. Ia tidak membuka matanya, takut-takut bila kejadian serupa terulang kembali.

Si Tuan melepaskan cengkeramannya pada tubuh Jimin, mengambil dompetnya lalu pergi.

 **Dor.**

Tubuh itu tumbang di depan Jimin. Mata lelaki itu belum terbuka tetapi ia yakin betul si Tuan jatuh tepat di hadapannya. Ia pun membuka mata, mendapati asumsinya betul adanya.

Si Tuan jatuh di tanah karena luka tembak di bagian leher. Darah segar mengucur dari pembuluh darah yang terletak di sisi trakea.

Kaki Jimin bergetar. Ini kali pertama baginya melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri sebuah kasus pembunuhan.

Untuk sepersekian menit Jimin masih terdiam dalam posisi duduk membentuk huruf w. Kemudian dengan gemetaran ia mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya dan menelepon polisi.

Polisi dan ambulans tiba beberapa menit setelahnya. Polisi menutup dan mengamankan tempat tersebut dengan memberi garis polisi di sekitar tempat kejadian.

Polisi beserta petugas medis memeriksa korban penembakan. Hasilnya, korban tersebut tewas di tempat. Sedangkan Jimin, ia dibawa ke Rumah Sakit terdekat untuk mendapatkan perawatan akibat trauma yang ia alami.

 ** _.  
_**

 ** _._**

 ** _T_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Keesokannya, Jimin terbangun di kamar rawat Rumah Sakit. Semalam ibu panti diberi kabar tentang kejadian yang menimpa anaknya itu. Saat itu juga ibu panti meluncur ke rumah sakit untuk menengok keadaan Jimin.

"Jimin? Kau sudah bangun nak? Apa kau sudah baikan?" tanya ibu panti dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran.

Jimin mengerjapkan matanya. Perlahan ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Ia mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan tadi.

"Syukurlah. Ibu sangat khawatir akan keadaanmu, sayang. Maafkan ibuㅡ jika saja ibu tidak menyuruhmu, kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi." rutuknya sambil menangis.

Jimin menggeleng lemah, tangannya memegang tangan ibu panti yang bergemetar sambil mengelusnya.

"Tidak, Ibu. Ibu tidak salah," ia tersenyum lemah, "bagaimana keadaan Jaemin?"

 _Anak ini, dalam keadaan seperti ini masih saja mengkhawatirkan orang lain._

"Jaemin baik-baik saja. Demamnya sudah turun. Dia ingin ikut menjengukmu tapi Ibu tidak memperbolehkannya."

"Ah syukur kalau begitu," Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, "terima kasih bu. Aku juga tidak mau terlihat lemah dimata adik-adik" lanjutnya sambil tertawa tanpa suara.

Ibu panti tersenyum, "Kau ini aneh sekali, Jimin."

"Bu, aku ingin pulang. Aku rindu rumah."

Setelah menyelesaikan administrasi rumah sakit, Jimin diperbolehkan pulang. Badannya memang masih agak lemas namun Jimin bersikeras mengatakan pada ibu panti bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Jimin dan ibunya dicegat oleh barisan polisi yang kemarin. Salah satu di antara mereka memperlihatkan atribut dan identitas kepolisiannya.

"Permisi Ibu, Tuan, saya kepolisian dari distrik V ditugaskan untuk memberikan surat panggilan dari tim penyidik." ujarnya seraya menyodorkan surat resmi berkop polisi.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Pak?" tanya ibu panti heran.

"Anak ibu melihat kejadian penembakan secara langsung. Karena itulah kami meminta beliau menjadi saksi kunci dari peristiwa ini. Tugasnya hanya memberikan keterangan yang sejujur-jujurnya guna menyelesaikan kasus yang kami tangani."

Jimin mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan ibu panti seraya menggeleng cemas ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana jika saya menolak surat panggilan ini, Pak? Saya tidak ingin anak saya terluka."

"Maaf, bu. Itu menyalahi aturan perundang-undangan. Anak ibu bisa saja masuk penjara. Lagipula anak ibu akan dilindungi sepenuhnya oleh negara. Kami jamin anak ibu akan baik-baik saja selama menjadi saksi." jawabnya tegas.

Ibu panti memandang Jimin yang pucat pasi, "Baik, Pak. Akan coba saya bicarakan dengan anak saya dahulu."

Polisi itu mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Terima kasih bu. Selamat siang."

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _T_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Sial. Setelah ini anjing-anjing itu pasti memburuku."

 _(To be continued. . .)_

* * *

First chapter dari aku he he! Gimana prolognya? Bagus nggak? Kalau enggak, aku hapus aja deh. Kalau iya, review ya dimana letak kekurangannya biar bisa aku perbaiki di chapter selanjutnya. Anyway rencananya bakalan ada pair lain tapi masih bingung siapa. Pengen masukin Taehyung soalnya dimanapun Jimin berada pasti ada Taehyung di sana. (Hah)

Kalau ada request atau apapun leave a message in the review box ya! Reviews are appreciated jadi jangan sungkan ngasih kritik yang membangun buat aku hehe!

Makasih! ^ w ^


	2. The Day After

Apasih yang Jimin ketahui tentang dunia luar? Selama ini dia terjebak dalam dunianya yang sempit. Tidak jauh dari kehidupan panti asuhan yang begitu-begitu saja. Dunia panti asuhan yang biasa-biasa saja.

Nampaknya dunia tidak berpihak pada Park Jimin. Begitulah yang dapat disimpulkan untuk sekarang ini. Ia hanya orang biasa yang tak tahu apa-apa namun secara tidak beruntungnya terjebak dalam drama pembunuhan keji dan berakhir sebagai saksi.

Jimin benci hal ini. Ia pun takut bila berhadapan dengan jejeran aparat kepolisian dan penegak hukum lainnya di meja hijau nanti. Bagaimana jika hidupnya terancam?

Okelah, Jimin terima apabila ia harus mati demi menegakkan keadilan. Tapi, pikirkan lagi keadaan Jimin sekarang. Ia adalah pengasuh anak-anak panti asuhan. Bukan tidak mungkin kalau si pembunuh menargetkan anak-anak tak berdosa itu sebagai hukuman bagi Jimin yang mengacaukan rencananya. Jimin tidak mau itu terjadi.

Jimin mengacak rambutnya frustasi kemudian pikirannya mulai berpencar kemana-mana. Biasanya di pagi hari ia akan lari memutari kompleks sebelum menemani ibu panti memetik sayur di kebun.

Oh iya, berbicara tentang panti, panti asuhan itu sendiri tidak seluas yang kalian bayangkan. Namun setidaknya cukup untuk menampung dua puluh nyawa di dalamnya.

Lahan itu dulunya adalah rumah tua yang ditinggal oleh pemiliknya selama puluhan tahun. Barulah lima belas tahun lalu rumah itu dihibahkan untuk dijadikan panti asuhan yang berdiri kokoh hingga saat ini.

"Jimin sayang? Kau sedang melamunkan apa?"

Pertanyaan ibu panti, panggil saja Ibu Song, membuyarkan lamunan Jimin. Pemuda itu sudah melamun sejak lima belas menit lalu kalau ukuran waktu belum berubah. Ya, mungkin saja kan satu menit berubah menjadi delapan puluh detik atau semacamnya, sebab waktu terasa begitu lama bagi Jimin.

"Ah, ibu. Tidak melamunkan apa-apa kok. Ibu sudah memetik sayur? Kalau belum, aku mau bantu." tawarnya tidak antusias. Sejak kemarin semangat lelaki itu meredup.

Ibu Song mengusak surai Jimin pelan, "Belum, sayang. Ayo bantu ibu memetik sayur. Hari ini adalah hari spesial. Ini hari ulang tahun Jaemin. Apa kau lupa?"

"Astaga ibuㅡ! Bagaimana bisa aku lupa?! Aishㅡ!"

Ibu Song tertawa geli melihat tingkah putranya yang mengusap wajah dengan sebal sambil menekuk bibirnya.

* * *

 _ **THUNDER**_

* * *

 _ **Bangtan Sonyeondan! AU**_

 _All characters here belong to God, their parents, and BigHit Entertainment. I don't intend to take any profits from this. Plot is mine and if there is the same plot, please do forgive me. However humans arent perfect and coicidence always happens._

 _Min Yoongi / Park Jimin_

 _Crime, Semi-fluff, Semi-angst_

 _Please do mind of kesalahan penulisan, penggunaan EYD tidak tepat, fanfiksi yang tidak sempurna, alur cepat serta out of character yang cukup sering terjadi._

 _Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar._

* * *

"Phew! Selesai!" sorak Jimin kegirangan.

Setelah memetik sayuran segar di kebun belakang panti, Jimin dan ibunya memasak besar-besaran untuk merayakan ulang tahun Jaemin. Sebenarnya tidak besar sih, tetapi porsi makanannya sedikit ditambah. Soal menu, hanya menu biasa kok. Seperti sup rumput laut yang menjadi menu andalan saat seseorang berulang tahun, kue beras, dan lainnya.

"Kue ulang tahunnya? Ibu sudah membelinya?"

Menggeleng, Ibu Song melemparkan senyum ke arah Jimin, "Maaf, sayang. Tidak ada kue ulang tahun. Kondisi keuangan kita memburuk. Ibu rasa para donatur sudah berpindah hati ke panti asuhan lain."

"Ah..." Jimin mengangguk pelan seraya menyunggingkan senyumannya yang terlihat kaku, "aku masih punya sedikit uang di tabungan. Aku bisa membeli kue dengan uang itu."

Jimin memutuskan untuk berkeliling kota. Pada pukul sepuluh pagi, toko roti mana yang sudah buka? Jimin terlalu antusias hingga tingkahnya sudah seperti orang bodoh. Misalnya saja tadi, ia menabrak dua orang hanya karena matanya sibuk mengamati deretan toko roti.

Langkah Jimin berhenti di depan toko baju, "Itu jersey yang sangat Jaemin inginkan..." gumamnya, "tapi harganya terlampau mahal..."

Ia pun mengelus kaca bening pemisah antara dirinya dan display, "Suatu saat, suatu saat nanti aku kan membelikan selusin jersey ini untukmu, Jaemin-ah!"

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _T_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Selamat ulang tahun! Selamat ulang tahun! Selamat ulang tahun Yoongi sayang! Selamat ulang tahun!"

Riuh tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan. Bau alkohol mendominasi asap rokok di sana. Lima orang sedang duduk melingkar menghadap kue tart ala kadarnya dengan lilin yang masih menyala.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang! Panjang umur, sehat selalu. Aku mencintaimu!" sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi kanan Yoongi, orang yang berulang tahun hari ini.

"Selamat ulang tahun, hyung! Lekas mati karena kau sudah membuat banyak dosa!" gurau salah satunya sambil menepuk pundak Yoongi dengan keras.

"Sialan kau bocah keparat." jawab Yoongi seraya memutar kedua bola matanya malas lalu menyalakan rokoknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini kita punya pekerjaan baru," semuanya menoleh ke sumber suara dengan tatapan penasaran, "tentu saja kau tidak ikut, Yoongi. Polisi mengendus perbuatanmu kemarin. Kau sudah ditandai. Sebentar lagi kau akan mati."

Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap sinis rekannya, "Oh ya? Kuharap begitu." lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka begitu saja.

Yoongi menyukai kegelapan karena ia adalah sumber energi Yoongi. Dari kegelapan, Yoongi mendapatkan segalanya. Uang, pengalaman, teman brengsek, hidup, sampai kebahagiaan. Otak Yoongi agaknya sedikit geser. Baginya, membunuh orang membuat dirinya bahagia. Benar-benar pemikiran yang di luar nalar.

Lelaki itu tidak takut. Sama sekali tidak takut dengan ancaman yang menghantui karirnya. Padahal bisa saja di sini, saat ini juga, ia terjerat oleh polisi lalu mendekam di penjara sampai membusuk. Namun Yoongi yakin, lebih yakin dari apapun bahwa tidak akan semudah itu menangkap psikopat bernama Yoongi.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _T_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Ponsel Jimin berbunyi, satu pesan masuk dari Ibu Song. Pesan itu berkata supaya Jimin cepat-cepat pulang karena Jaemin mencarinya. Dengan adanya ultimatum itu, Jimin melesat pulang ke rumah secepat kilat.

Sesampainya di rumah, Jimin disambut senyuman lebar Jaemin, juga pelukan hangat darinya.

"Hyung lama sekali!" rajuknya dalam pelukan Jimin.

Jimin tertawa selagi mengelus pucuk kepala anak kecil yang manja itu, "Eyyy, maafkan hyung, Jaemin-ah. Sekarang ayo masuk dan rayakan hari lahirmu!"

"Asyik!"

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _T_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sungai Han selalu ramai dikunjungi banyak orang. Dari pagi buta hingga tengah malam seperti ini, masih saja ada segelintir orang yang berada di sana. Di kegelapan, tepatnya di pagar pembatas besi, sepasang sejoli sedang bermesraan. Saling menghadap satu sama lain, badan saling menempel, dan sebuah ciuman panjang.

"Benar-benar adegan yang memuakkan."

Yoongi meludah, mengedarkan pandangannya pada sudut lain. Indra penglihatannya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik. Ia pun bergegas menghampiri sesuatu itu, membiarkan sebungkus rokok dan sebotol bir yang belum ia habiskan tergeletak di bangku.

"Kau bajingan tak berguna!" umpatnya.

"Mati kau keparat!" balas yang lain.

Kedua orang bertubuh tegap itu saling adu mulut sambil berkelahi, tentunya menggunakan kekerasan fisik. Preman mana sih yang mau berkelahi menggunakan akal? Rata-rata ototlah yang mereka utamakan.

"Bodoh bodoh bodoh," kata Yoongi santai seraya bertepuk tangan, "perkelahian apa ini hm?"

Perkelahian itu berhenti sejenak akibat interupsi dari Yoongi. Mereka naik pitam. Sok kuat sekali si manusia asing ini mengganggu kegiatan mereka? Dia pasti mau mati.

"Hey kau bocah, berani-beraninya kau mengganggu kami? Pergi sebelum ibu mencarimu." tukasnya selagi tertawa kencang.

"Benar. Pulang sana, besok sekolah. Kau harus jadi anak pintar supaya tidak jadi preman seperti kami." sambung yang lain sebelum keduanya tertawa terbahak-bahak lagi.

Yoongi yang mendengar kalimat omong kosong itu hanya bisa tersenyum miring, mengabaikan ocehan pemabuk tolol yang tak ada gunanya.

"Hei orang tua, bukan begini caranya bertarung secara gentleman."

Preman-preman itu mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung, "Lalu seperti apa?"

Yoongi menyeringai, "Seperti ini."

Yoongi melayangkan sebuah tinjunya ke wajah salah satu preman itu hingga hidungnya berdarah. Tidak sampai situ saja, tangan kirinya mencekik pria yang satunya. Bukankah saat ini Yoongi mirip seperti raksasa kuat yang kejam?

Yoongi melepaskan cengkeramannya lalu mengeluarkan uang dari balik sakunya, "Kurang lebih seperti itu. Nah aku punya uang ini kalau kalian mau melanjutkan permainan kalian."

"Kau bocah sialan!" Preman itu meraih kerah Yoongi lalu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi dengan mata yang melotot.

Preman itu pun balik memukul Yoongi di mukanya hingga lebam semua. Namun Yoongi terlihat tenang saja, ia malah seperti menikmati rasa sakitnya.

Preman yang satunya menendang perut Yoongi dengan keras. Darah segar keluar dari mulut Yoongi. Wajahnya lemas seperti tidak kuat menahan sakit lagi.

"Berhenti sampai sini bajingan." ucap Yoongi pelan namun mengintimidasi.

Ia mengeluarkan belati dari balik kaosnya lalu menusuk preman itu di bagian perutnya berkali-kali. Tangan Yoongi berlumuran darah. Preman itu pun jatuh tergeletak di tanah. Preman yang satunya hendak lari namun Yoongi lebih cepat darinya, menangkap preman itu dan menghabisinya di tempat.

Yoongi tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Malam yang menyenangkan."

 _(To be continued. . .)_

* * *

Fyuuuuuh. Chapter two updated! Nggak tau deh ini worth to read atau enggak. Di sini Jimin belum ketemu sama Yoongi yaaaa! Jadi sabar dulu! :p

Spoiler ah. Di chapter depan bakalan ada karakter baru! Ayo tebak siapa hehehehehehe.

Jangan lupa beri kritik dan saran yaa!

Makasihhhh ^ w ^


	3. Meeting Him

Ini adalah hari ketiga sejak Jimin diundang untuk menjadi saksi.

Jimin mengerang frustasi di tengah dinginnya angin dini hari. Ia tidak bisa tidur lagi semenjak adegan bangunnya pukul satu pagi tadi. Kini jam telah menunjukkan pukul empat.

Jimin menggulung tubuhnya di balik selimut, memeluk guling kesayangannya seraya mendesah panjang, "Ya Tuhan, apa salahku. . ."

Seharusnya dua hari yang lalu Jimin datang ke kantor polisi, memberi kesaksian kepada para penyidik untuk menangkap pembunuh kejam tempo hari. Namun hati Jimin masih ragu dan takut.

Seumur hidup, ia belum pernah berurusan dengan polisi dan kalau boleh jujur, ia tidak mau. Ia ingin hidup tenang, tentram, dan damai.

Kejadian malam itu selalu menjadi mimpi buruk bagi Jimin. Dimanapun dan kapanpun Jimin berada, kejadian itu selalu menghantuinya, memasuki ingatan Jimin secara paksa dan memutar kembali setiap detail adegannya.

Jimin mendesah panjang (lagi), melihat langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap, dan menutup matanya.

Air matanya menetes perlahan.

"Baiklah, ini demi keadilan. Aku harus siap dengan konsekuensinya."

* * *

 _ **THUNDER**_

* * *

 _ **Bangtan Sonyeondan! AU**_

 _All characters here belong to God, their parents, and BigHit Entertainment. I don't intend to take any profits from this. Plot is mine and if there is the same plot, please do forgive me. However humans arent perfect and coicidence always happens._

 _Min Yoongi / Park Jimin_

 _Crime, Semi-fluff, Semi-angst_

 _Please do mind of kesalahan penulisan, penggunaan EYD tidak tepat, fanfiksi yang tidak sempurna, alur cepat serta out of character yang cukup sering terjadi._

 _Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar._

* * *

"Saudara Jimin, tolong jelaskan kejadiannya secara kronologis."

Jimin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Rasanya seperti ia berada di tengah luasnya padang pasir tanpa satupun oasis. Panas dan hausnya tak tertahankan.

Ia takut menatap polisi di depannya. Sedari tadi maniknya melihat ke bawah. Ke ubin bercorak kayu yang dominan berwarna coklat tua.

Kedua kakinya terus digerakkan di atas lantai. Menimbulkan bunyi yang mengganggu gendang telinga. Betisnya gemetar. Sama seperti saat ia kedinginan karena terpaan hujan.

"Saudara Jimin, Anda mendengar ucapan saya?"

Jimin mengambil napas dalam-dalam lewat mulut. Kegelisahannya tidak bisa ditolong lagi. Jimin bukan tipe orang yang dengan gampangnya menghadapi masalah. Namun kali ini ia dituntut untuk menjadi kunci dari masalah tersebut.

'Tuhan, kumohon tolong aku. . .'

"Emm, j-jadi beginiㅡ" Jimin menghembuskan napasnya kuat-kuat sampai dirasa tak ada lagi karbon dioksida di dalam paru-parunya.

"ㅡaku tidak sengaja menemukan dompet yang jatuh. Lalu aku ikuti si pemiliknya. Kemudian aku menguntitnya sampai di lorong gelap. Dan kejadian itu terjadi."

"Hmm," jawab si polisi seraya mengangguk beberapa kali, "Apa cuma itu yang saudara alami? Tidak ada hal lain lagi?"

Jimin menggeleng.

"Baiklah. Lalu apa saudara ingat ciri-ciri pelakunya?"

Jimin berpikir sebentar. Mengeratkan giginya sementara bola matanya berputar, "Tidak juga."

"Sayang sekali."

"Tapi, aku rasa ia bertubuh pendek," sahut Jimin.

"Lalu?"

Jimin menutup matanya, "Waktu itu ia mengenakan topi, jaket denim. Aku tidak tau lagi. Ia menghilang dengan cepat seperti kilat. Dan saat itu sangat gelap. Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas."

Jemari polisi itu sibuk menari di atas mesin ketik. Dengan cekatan ia mencatat setiap perkataan sang saksi. Konsentrasinya sangat penuh sehingga ia terlihat agak menyeramkan di mata Jimin.

"Kesaksian saudara kurang detail. Banyak orang memakai pakaian seperti itu," ujar sang polisi seraya menautkan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan dagu, "tidak bisa diingat-ingat lagi?"

"Pelaku menembak dua kali. Tembakan pertama meleset. Ah, korban menjadikanku tamengnya. Tapi aku tidak kena peluru. Lalu ia menembak untuk kedua kalinya, baru ia berhasil."

"Hmm, korban sudah tau kalau dia diincar. Lanjutkan."

"Saat kupanggil, korban tidak mau berhenti. Ia baru berhenti saat tiba di gang. Oh iya. Awalnya ia menggenggam dompetnya. Tapi entah kenapa dompet itu terlepas dari genggamannya."

"Dapat saya asumsikan kalau korban sengaja menjebakmu tapi gagal. Lalu?"

"Tidak ada lagi, Pak."

Polisi itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Menyimpan dokumen ke dalam map dan menyisipkannya di antara arsip-arsip lain di lemari belakangnya.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya, Saudara Jimin. Saudara boleh pulang," ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _T_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sepulang dari kantor polisi, Jimin memutuskan untuk berhenti di taman kota. Sekedar melihat ramainya anak-anak yang bermain seluncuran. Menikmati warna-warni bunga di setiap sudut. Dan menyegarkan pikiran setelah melalui fase menegangkan.

Jimin duduk di bangku taman. Pandangannya terarah pada lapangan basket di tengah sana. Beberapa remaja tengah asyik memperebutkan bola. Bergantian memegang kendali atas bola yang akan dicetakkan ke dalam ring di atas sana.

Ia menahan napasnya. Kembali teringat oleh masa-masa muda seusia mereka. Saat ia bisa bermain bersama teman sebaya dan bersuka ria. Kini ia menghabiskan hari-harinya untuk mengurus adik-adik panti. Hampir tidak ada waktu untuk pergi sendiri.

Sesibuk dan semembosankan itu kehidupan sehari-hari Jimin.

"Hai hyung!"

"Eh?"

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Jimin dikagetkan oleh kemunculan anak laki-laki menggemaskan di depannya.

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum sangat manis. Lebih manis dari fruktosa namun manisnya tidak melebihi kadar laktosa sehingga pahitnya tidak terasa.

"Hyung dapat bunga ini dari hyung yang ada di sana!" katanya riang. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah pohon rindang tak jauh dari tempat keduanya berada.

Jimin memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. Lensanya memindai tempat yang dimaksud. Menemukan lelaki berbalut kaus putih dan ripped jeans yang tengah bersandar di pohon ek.

"Ini bunganya hyung!"

Sebuket bunga tulip biru ia terima. Sebelum mengucap terima kasih, ia mengelus pucuk kepala anak tadi. Kemudian ia lari menjauhi Jimin dengan senyum kotak yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

Jimin melihat lagi ke arah pohon ek. Ternyata lelaki itu telah pergi. Menghilang bagaikan hantu di siang hari.

Ia menghirup tulipnya. Aromanya wangi. Cukup membuat otaknya segar kembali. Dalam hati ia bersyukur telah mendapatkan buket ini. Suasana hati yang tadinya buruk menjadi cerah lagi.

"Masih ingat aku, Jim?"

Lelaki itu duduk di samping Jimin. Dekat sekali, sampai kedua paha mereka bersentuhan.

Keduanya menoleh. Jimin menampakkan ekspresi kaget sedangkan yang satunya menampakkan deretan gigi seputih susu.

"Kauㅡ kau Jungkook kan?" pupil Jimin melebar, "Iya! Kau Jeon Jungkook kan?! Ya Tuhan, Jungkookku! Aku sangat rindu!"

Jimin memeluk lelaki itu erat. Tak membiarkannya menghirup udara sedikitpun. Tangisannya tumpah di pundak sang teruna. Untung saja hanya air mata. Tidak ada setetes pun lendir dari hidung.

"Kau masih sama seperti Jimin yang dulu. Cengeng dan gampang tersentuh," ungkap Jungkook dalam pelukan si rambut perak.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Nanti aku dikira penjahat oleh orang lewat," ia tertawa.

Jimin melepaskan pelukannya. Menyeka air mata di pipi sebelum menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan kucing. Tatapan memelas yang akan membuat siapa saja luluh ketika melihatnya.

"Jungkook menyebalkan! Kemana saja kau? Aku merindukanmu setengah mati! Hiks," gerutunya sembari memukul manja lengan berotot Jungkook.

"Aku rindu. Sungguh. Aku rindu Jeon Jungkookie. Selama ini aku kesepian. Tidak ada lagi teman bercerita. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa menjadi tumpuanku. Ah, aku rindu Jungkookie! Aku butuh Jungkookie di sini," rengeknya, "jangan pergi lagi ya? Aku mohon, ya?"

"Maaf, maafkan aku ya bayi besar. Sekarang aku tak akan kemana-mana lagi. Kau bisa melihatku setiap hari, hm?" tangan besar Jungkook menyeka poni yang menutupi kening Jimin.

Jimin mengangguk dan entah kenapa Jungkook pikir itu adalah hal yang menggemaskan. Setelah terpisah lama, akhirnya ia bisa bertemu lagi dengannya. Jungkook senang akan hal itu.

Selama ini Jungkook pergi bukan tanpa alasan. Melainkan untuk memperdalam ilmunya. Demi mengejar gelar untuk menjadi seorang penyidik.

"Mau makan bersama?"

"Hnn."

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _T_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Mungkin orang-orang mengira kalau Jimin dan Jungkook adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Lihat saja cara mereka berjalan. Beriringan. Kedua tangan tertaut erat. Obrolan asyik hingga membuat keempat bola mata mereka berbinar.

Kenyataannya mereka hanyalah teman sedari kecil. Sangat akrab hingga keduanya bisa saja dikatakan sebagai saudara.

Lonceng berbunyi kala mereka membuka pintu. Aroma khas kopi merebak di seluruh ruangan. Masuk ke dalam rongga hidung dan menggugah selera. Begitu pula dengan aroma berbagai jenis kue.

Perut Jimin langsung meronta meminta makanan.

Jungkook tertawa kecil, "Tunggu sebentar bayi besar. Setidaknya duduk dulu. Selapar itukah kau?"

Jimin meringis, menahan malu.

Mereka duduk di dekat kaca. Tepatnya, Jungkook yang memilih tempat itu. Ia bilang agar mereka bisa memandangi jalanan dan orang-orang di luar sana.

Jimin melihat daftar menu yang terpampang di papan. Seulas senyum terukir pada bibirnya kala menemukan makanan yang diincar.

"Butter cake dan vanilla latte!" soraknya kegirangan.

Beruntung saat itu kedai cukup sepi. Setidaknya hanya sedikit yang terganggu oleh sorakan Jimin.

Jungkook memaklumi aksi teman masa kecilnya. Ia mengerti keadaan Jimin yang tidak setiap hari pergi ke kedai kopi seperti ini. Jadi, ia hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Hanya itu?" tanyanya memastikan, "Hari ini aku yang traktir."

Mata Jimin berbinar, "Wah! Sungguh?"

"Hmm."

Mulut Jimin terbuka. Hendak mengatakan pesanan di pikirannya. Namun bayangan anak-anak panti terlintas di otaknya.

Jimin tidak mungkin hanya memesan satu potong sponge cake mengingat ada sembilan belas kepala di rumah. Jimin juga tidak mungkin meminta Jungkook untuk membelikan kue sejumlah itu. Harganya terlalu mahal dan tidak sopan.

"Mm tidak, terima kasih."

Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bingung akan perubahan raut wajah Jimin secara tiba-tiba.

Ia pun mengangguk lalu beranjak menuju tempat pemesanan. Hanya butuh waktu lima menit bagi sang pelayan untuk mengantarkan pesanan.

Rupanya Jungkook memesan frappuccino dan custard waffle.

Jimin menyuap butter cake setelah mengucap terima kasih kepada Jungkook. Keduanya menikmati santapan masing-masing dalam diam. Bukan karena canggung atau apa, tetapi rasa lapar yang memaksa mereka menghabiskan makanan secepat cahaya.

"Kenapa tidak jadi menambah pesanan?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok," bual Jimin.

"Oh ya, aku akan ikut menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan di gang tiga hari lalu. Kalau tidak salah kau diminta menjadi saksinya kan?"

Jimin mengangguk perlahan. Menarikan garpu di atas piring sembari mendesah pelan.

"Jangan takut. Aku akan terus melindungimu. Apa aku perlu menjadi pengawal pribadimu mulai sekarang?" canda Jungkook.

"Maaf ya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Aku titip salam untuk Bibi Song dan anak-anak. Sampaikan juga pada Jaemin kalau aku merindukannya."

"Mmm. Pasti akan kusampaikan."

Jungkook melambaikan tangan yang dibalas lambaian pula oleh Jimin.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _T_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Tak dirasa waktu bergulir begitu cepatnya. Langit berubah menjadi kemerahan. Jimin harus segera pulang sebelum petang.

Bus sesak penuh oleh penumpang yang berebut kursi. Jimin memilih untuk mengalah. Alhasil ia berdiri.

Perut Jimin cukup kenyang sehingga tidak masalah baginya berdiri agak lama. Yang menjadi masalah adalah supir bus yang mengendarai bus secara ugal-ugalan.

Perut Jimin terasa mual dan kepalanya pening. Badannya terombang-ambing kesana kemari.

Jalannya berkelok dan Jimin terhuyung ke kanan. Badannya tak sengaja mendesak pria asing. Membuatnya melempar tatapan tajam ke arah Jimin.

"M-maaf," sesal Jimin.

Pria itu tidak merespon.

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bus. Perkiraannya seratus persen salah. Ini sudah pukul setengah tujuh. Artinya, ia seharian berkeliaran di luar. Sedangkan hanya ia satu-satunya yang membantu Ibu Song. Ibu Song pasti kerepotan.

Wajah Jimin lesu. Ia menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan waktu. Padahal bertemu dengan teman lama itu penting dan sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan menyia-nyiakan waktu. Namun tetap saja, Jimin merasa tidak enak hati.

Ia harap Ibu Song tidak akan marah padanya.

 _Srek._

Merasa seseorang tengah menguntit di belakangnya, Jimin menoleh. Mengamati sekitar. Mulai dari jarak dekat sampai radius beberapa meter dari posisinya berdiri. Tidak ada siapapun.

"Suara apa ya tadi?"

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, "Ah, aku pasti berhalusinasi."

Panti asuhan masih beberapa belokan lagi. Lampu di sepanjang jalan remang-remang. Belum lagi beberapa koloni kelekatu terbang mengelilinginya. Menambah kesan gelap yang tentu membuat Jimin merinding.

Jimin tidak pernah mau menonton film horror. Jangankan menonton, mendengar cerita hantu saja ia tidak mau. Jangan lupakan juga film thriller. Jimin lebih memilih berfoto dengan ular piton dibandingkan diajak menonton kedua film itu meski gratis.

Suasana yang Jimin alami saat ini cukup mengguncang psikologisnya. Sungguh, Jimin benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Bayangan akan dirinya yang diculik oleh hantu atau pembunuh memenuhi pikirannya.

Maka Jimin mempercepat langkahnya. Tak hati-hati hingga kakinya terserimpet dan jatuh.

"Sini kubantu," dan seiring suara itu terdengar, sebuah tangan terulur ke arah Jimin.

Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya. Mencari tahu siapa gerangan yang mencoba menolongnya. Jimin gagal mengenali orang itu. Matanya menyipit karena silaunya cahaya lampu tadi.

Dengan ragu, Jimin menerima uluran tangan orang asing itu. Setelah berdiri tegak, ia menepuk-nepuk pantatnya yang kotor. Kemudian menatap kembali si penolong.

"Terima kasih," ucap Jimin.

"Sama-sama."

Jimin membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda perpisahan. Ia berlari kecil agar cepat sampai di panti. Bertemu dengan orang asing yang auranya mencekam semakin memperkecil nyali Jimin.

Setibanya di depan pintu, ia membuka kenop sembari menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Ibu, aku pulang."

Dan setelah itu, ia berjuang menghapus semua ketakutan yang ia alami. Termasuk kejadian tadi, di mana ia bertemu pria misterius pencekik nadi.

 _(To be continued. . .)_

* * *

Hai! Ketemu lagi sama aku hehehehehege. Gimana chapter yang ini? Semoga memuaskan ya!

Tbh aku lebih dapet feel pas lanjutin fanfict ini ketimbang fanfict satunya huhuhu. Maksudku, lebih neat yang ini alurnya. Yeu malah curhat

Di sini aku udah keluarin karakter baru! Si tampan Jungkookie. Lemah lembut banget ya si dia aku jadi baper

Juga, aku udah mempertemukan Yoongi sama Jimin. Coba deh inget inget lagi bagian mana hueheuhehehe

Janjiku udah aku tepati ya. Aku jadi lega. Narik napas dulu bingung cari ide selanjutnya. Ngumpulin niat juga buat lanjut nulisnya :((((

Okehhhh. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya sayangkoeeeh. Kutunggu kritik dan saranmuuuu

 **Plus plus nih!**

 _Buat readerku tersayang Tyongie, makasih buanyak ya udah review. Aku jadi terharu kamu review di sini dan di lapak sebelah hueheueheuehu. Tetep jadi reader aku ya. Lafyuuuu_

 _Dan buat kim kyusung sayang, makasih jugak! Kamu review di sini dan di Asmodeus Lucifer. Aku seneng buanget serius dah ga boong. Huehehege iya aku mikirnya juga sad ending. Ayo coba tebak aqu mau bikin ending kaya gimana? Hehehehegege. Semoga kamu tetep mau baca fanfict aku yaaaaa! Laffyuuuu_


	4. The Scientist

**_Bangtan Sonyeondan! AU_**

 _All characters here belong to God, their parents, and BigHit Entertainment. I don't intend to take any profits from this. Plot is mine and if there is the same plot, please do forgive me. However humans arent perfect and coicidence always happens._

 _Min Yoongi / Park Jimin_

 _Crime, Semi-fluff, Semi-angst_

 _Please do mind of kesalahan penulisan, penggunaan EYD tidak tepat, fanfiksi yang tidak sempurna, alur cepat serta out of character yang cukup sering terjadi._

 _Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar._

* * *

 ** _THUNDER_**

* * *

"Dari mana saja kau bangsat?" ialah hal pertama yang ia dengar ketika dirinya memasuki ruangan. Tepatnya, markas tempat ia dan teman-temannya berkumpul setiap hari.

Yoongi terus berjalan lurus ke depan tanpa memperhatikan sekitar hingga ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada sofa empuk sudut ruangan. Matanya tertutup, agaknya bersiap untuk segera tidur lebih awal. Sedetik kemudian kelopaknya terbuka, sedikit melirik orang yang tadi bertanya padanya.

"Tikus, hama," ucapnya, memberi jeda di setiap kata, "enaknya diapakan ya?" tidak yakin pertanyaan itu dilontarkan untuk dijawab semua orang di dalam ruangan, atau ia hanya berbicara dengan diri sendiri.

Salah seorang teman Yoongi menjawab, "Dibunuh saja. Selesai."

"Kau tahu soal orang yang sering menjadikan tikus sebagai objek percobaan?" Yoongi tertawa kecil, "kedengarannya menyenangkan."

Mereka mengira Yoongi sudah benar-benar gila. Berbicara dan tertawa sendiri adalah buktinya. Namun ide yang baru saja Yoongi bicarakan semakin menguatkan dugaan mereka. Sebab dari mereka berlima yang bisa dibilang gila, Yoongilah yang menduduki peringkat pertama.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _T_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Jam digital sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari namun Jimin belum mengantuk sama sekali. Bocah itu meminum segelas kopi sore tadi dan efeknya masih bertahan hingga kini. Ia pikir kopi akan membuatnya lebih bersemangat. Tentu, jantungnya berdebar dan tubuhnya kembali bugar. Akan tetapi ia melupakan bahwa efek yang dialami akan berlangsung sampai beberapa jam ke depan. Jadi, ia menyesalkan perbuatannya sekarang.

Berkali-kali Jimin mendesah sebelum menatap layar hitam ponselnya di atas laci. Ingin rasanya menghubungi Jungkook. Mengirim barang satu atau dua pesan; menanyakan barangkali ia masih terjaga seperti dirinya. Namun niat itu ia urungkan. Takut mengganggu tidur nyenyak sang adam, atau malah dianggap tidak sopan.

Mendesah lagi, kali ini lebih kencang. Ia turun dari ranjang lalu duduk di kusen jendela kamar. Tangannya menyibak tirai yang menutupi pemandangan langit gelap. Dalam sunyi, ia menatap lekat bintang-bintang yang berkilauan di atas sana. Juga bulan sabit yang bersinar terang. Diam-diam ia tersenyum, terpikir tentang impiannya mendarat di bulan.

"Siapa di sana?"

Sekelebat bayangan lewat di hadapan Jimin, membuatnya terkejut beberapa saat. Takut, ia buru-buru menutup kembali tirai jendela dan bersembunyi di balik selimutnya. Ia menggulung tubuh layaknya trenggiling sambil merapalkan berbagai do'a supaya bayangan dilihat tidak lagi mengganggunya. Jimin berkeringat dibuatnya.

Terima kasih pada bayangan itu, Jimin semakin tak bisa tidur karena ketakutan. Ia hampir menangis dan keluar dari kamar; mencari perlindungan Ibu panti. Tidak jadi dilakukan karena ia pasti ditertawakan dan mempermalukan diri sendiri. Mati-matian ia bertahan di tengah ketakutan yang mencekam. Akhirnya, bocah itu tertidur pukul enam pagi. Padahal itu jam-jam di mana ibu panti bersiap menyediakan sarapan untuk para penghuni panti.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _T_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Sampah sepertimu tidak pantas hidup, kau tau?" ujar si penyiksa selagi kakinya menginjak wajah korban. Masih belum cukup menginjak wajah rupawan berlumuran darah itu, ia meludahinya seenak hati. Mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi lalu mendaratkannya tepat di wajah itu lagi. Ekspresi ngeri yang ia buat-buat seolah mengejek keadaan korban saat ini.

"B-bi-adab!" jawabnya kesusahan. Tubuh meronta mencoba bangkit dan melawan. Sayang, percobaan itu gagal ketika si penyiksa dengan mudahnya menendang korban. Sementara si penyiksa tersenyum senang melihat pemandangan di depannya, korban mencoba bangkit lagi menggunakan kekuatannya yang tersisa.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu bermain dengan sampah sepertimu. Kau hanya membuang waktuku yang berharga. Sekarang, matilah dengan tenang karena aku akan mengirimmu ke neraka."

Dengan itu, korban mati akibat peluru-peluru yang bersarang di otak dan dan lehernya.

Penyiksa biadab itu bernama Yoongi. Selepas membereskan pekerjaan kotornya, ia berjalan-jalan di pusat kota. Berhenti di sebuah gang sempit sembari menyalakan rokoknya. Di kejauhan, ia melihat seseorang yang tak asing baginya. Figur yang membakar semangatnya untuk menjadi seorang ilmuwan.

"Aku tidak bohong, semalam aku melihat bayangan di jendela kamar," jelas laki-laki yang lebih pendek. Yang diajak bicara hanya tersenyum geli, membuat laki-laki pendek itu mengerucutkan bibirnya; kesal.

"Jungkook, aku serius! Kau pikir aku bercanda, huh?!"

Tidak mau terus-terusan dipukuli gemas oleh lelaki di sampingnya, Jungkook angkat bicara, "Iya iya iya, bayi. Terus, bayangan itu berubah jadi apa? Makhluk raksasa yang menyeramkan?"

"Iiiiih, bukan begitu!" Jungkook hanya bisa tertawa melihat reaksi Jimin yang menggemaskan.

Yoongi hendak menghampiri namun tidak jadi sebab figur itu tidak seorang diri. Seorang pengawal nampak menjaganya dengan ketat. Belum lagi perawakan dan pistol yang pengawal itu bawa sedikit menggoyahkan keinginan Yoongi. Pikirnya ia akan menjadi lawan yang cukup berat. Jadi, ia menunggu kesempatan bagus di lain hari.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _T_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Biar kubantu," Jimin mendongak ke arah sumber suara. Melongo karena orang asing tiba-tiba menawarkan diri untuk menolongnya.

"Kau terlihat kesusahan membawa semua barang itu, biar kubantu," ulang orang asing tersebut. Senyum manis terpasang di wajahnya, membuat Jimin hampir tersihir oleh ketampanannya. Untung Jimin langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa send-"

Sebelum Jimin sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, plastik-plastik belanja Jimin sudah berada di tangan orang tersebut. Jimin bisa apa.

"Mau dibawa ke mana?"

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _T_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Jimin berulang kali mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Cahaya yang masuk begitu menyilaukan baginya. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya, namun tidak bisa. Ia panik bukan main ketika menyadari dirinya tengah terlentang dengan tangan dan kaki terikat. Juga mulut yang disumpal kain. Ia berontak, mencoba melepaskan diri. Sebanyak apapun ia mencoba, ikatan itu tidak juga lepas. Jangankan lepas, kendor pun tidak. Tali yang mengikat dirinya sangat kuat hingga pergelangan tangan dan kaki Jimin memerah.

Jimin berteriak meski mulutnya dipenuhi sumpal kain tadi. Ia mencoba memuntahkan kain penyumpal namun gagal. Frustasi, Jimin berteriak lebih kencang lagi. Tidak ada jawaban. Yang ada hanya bunyi cicak yang menempel di tembok. Matanya mengobservasi sekitar, membuatnya ngeri. Ia berada di dalam ruangan bertembok kaca. Selebihnya, ia tidak mengerti.

Seingat Jimin, ia tengah ditolong oleh manusia baik hati sepulang dari pasar tadi. Namun tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi kabur dan ia bangun dengan kenyataan berada di tempat mengerikan ini. Seharusnya Jimin paham, tidak semua orang bersikap baik adalah orang baik. Bisa jadi mereka penjahat, sama seperti kejadian ketika ia hampir dijadikan tumbal pembunuhan malam itu.

Pikiran Jimin melayang ke mana-mana. Ia memikirkan kemungkinan dirinya yang diculik oleh pembunuh kala itu. Meski ia tidak dapat membuktikannya, Jimin sangat meyakini hal itu. Siapa lagi yang mau menculik laki-laki gendut tidak menarik sepertinya? Hanya orang bodoh yang mau.

"Selamat datang di laboratoriumku, tikus," sapa si pemilik ruangan dari luar. Ia mengenakan jas khas laboratorium kimia, dengan kacamata bertengger di hidungnya. Sekilas terlihat seperti ilmuwan menyeramkan.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?"

Jimin menatap tajam orang itu, berusaha berontak.

"Ah," ia berpikir sejenak sembari tersenyum picik," jadi, siapa namamu?"

Ada jeda kesunyian di sana, dan si ilmuwan gila itu berdiri layaknya orang bodoh sembari memandangi objek penelitiannya, "Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Kau tuli atau bisu?"

Jimin mengerang, otot-otot di lehernya keluar. Ia juga menggerakkan seluruh tubuh agar bisa lepas dari ikatan yang menjeratnya. Selagi tatapan matanya tetap tertuju pada ilmuwan gila itu, Jimin terus berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Kita sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya, bukan begitu? Kau masih ingat kan?"

Dalam hati, Jimin merapalkan sumpah serapah yang ditujukan untuk ilmuwan itu. Jimin sendiri bingung menyebut manusia itu apa. Seorang ilmuwan gila atau pembunuh gila, ia tidak tau. Ia ingat betul wajah baik orang yang berniat menolongnya namun berakhir menyiksanya di sini.

"Malam itu ketika kau hampir jatuh dari bus, juga tadi."

Jimin baru ingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu, ketika ia ditolong orang misterius juga. Semuanya jadi masuk akal sekarang. Ia telah menjadi target sejak awal. Bayangan itu, sudah pasti ia juga dalang di balik semua ini. Jimin sangat yakin.

"Sebagai perkenalan, panggil saja aku Tuan Yoongi."

 _(To be continued. . .)_


End file.
